Songs for New Moon
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: Songs that will go with New Moon and a few for Breaking Dawn. B/E B/J. All songs will have a few things changed, so no copying my song and claiming for your own, or the Volturi will invite you to spend lunch with them.
1. Breakeven by The Script

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight,New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun or the original Breakeven song by the Script. But I do own this version; so don't copy!**

* * *

Breakeven Lyrics-New Moon version

I'm not alive and I'm not breathing  
Just begged to the Volturi, and their gonna kill me  
Cos I got eternity, while she got Jacob  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a boy that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces  
And Victoria is coming after you

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words can stop the bleeding  
Cos shes moving on while I'm still grieving  
And my kisses can't stop the bleeding

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
I took my suitcase, Charlie took the blame  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains  
Cos you left with no love, with no love to my name

I'm not alive and I'm not breathing  
Just begged to the Volturi, and their gonna kill me  
Cos I got eternity, while she got Jacob  
Emmett got Rosalie, Jasper got Alice  
And I was left without you

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and look out for more songs with their lyrics twisted to fit the Twilight series. I only did this because me and my friends were thinking of songs that could go on the New Moon soundtrack.**


	2. Thinking of you by Katy Perry

**I heard this song the other day and since then I have been thinking it relates a lot to New Moon. So here is my attempt at describing the scenes that play in my head when I hear it.**

* * *

Thinking of you, Edward.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the oldest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him**(Jacob)**  
I am thinking of you **(Edward)**  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your topaz eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of kids by the cliff  
So the cliffs I will jump

He**(Jacob)** kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He**(Jacob)** pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him **(Jacob**  
I am thinking of you **(Edward)**  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your topaz eyes

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned **(By Jacob's skin)**  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your topaz eyes

Looking into your topaz eyes  
Looking into your topaz eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your topaz eyes I'd like to stay

* * *

**Ok it may have not been the best thing in the world, but I couldn't get my point across properly. What I was trying to say was the song should go in New Moon the movie when Bella spends time with Jacob, but is still missing Edward. I will make more to go with the series of songs to go in New Moon.**


	3. We are broken by Paramore

**Yes, here is another! Two in a night, your geting lucky. I have been listening to this all day and just realised it will go perfectly with New Moon. Do you agree with me?**

* * *

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong

My mouth is dry  
With words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why  
I live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms aren't there  
To hold me close, yeah

[Chorus:]  
'Cause I am broken  
What must I do to restore  
My adolesence  
And all the promise you despised?  
Give me life again  
'Cause I just wanna be home

Hurt myself  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me today  
So I can't let go, of you

And under red lights  
I'll show myself it was for good  
I'm at war  
When I live like this  
Keep me safe inside  
Your arms aren't there  
To hold me

[Chorus]

(Ah... Ah...)  
(Ah...) Hold me...  
(Ah...) Hold me...  
(Ah...)

And I'll get you back, even at the cost

[Chorus]

* * *

**Did I get my point across this time? If I didn't then what I was trying to say was, Edward has caused her so much pain but she still needs love. Please review, I don't beg much!**


	4. Sex on fire by Kingds of Leon

**This is for Breaking Dawn when we stop being able to see them in the water and it should stop when they wake up. This may not make much sense but I couldn't put this sex is on fire because that would be Jacob not Edward.**

Sex is on ice

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
they're watching

all the commontion  
the Kiddie like play  
has people talking

You  
Your sex is really cold

The dark of the alley  
The break of the day  
Ahead while I'm driving  
I'm driving, fast

Granite lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dead  
You're dead

You  
Your sex really cold  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

Cold as the winter  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

But it's not for tonight  
Its forever, forever  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

You  
Your sex is really cold  
You  
Your sex is really cold  
And so  
Were the words to transpire  
And You  
Your sex is really cold  
And so  
Were the words to transpire

* * *

**That song made a bit of sense after I changed the lyrics, but it's not like she is with Jacob! So it is really cold not boiling hot!**

* * *


End file.
